Smoking Up Bloody Ashes original
by stormsandsins
Summary: Welcome to the jungle, it gets worse here everyday. You learn to live like an animal... And when you're high you never ever want to come down. The original Ron/Pansy version.


Author's note: The original Smoking Up, with Ron/Pansy instead of Draco/Pansy.

* * *

**SMOKING UP BLOODY ASHES**_  
_

_Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here evryday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
_

She stares dazedly past the window. He thinks that perhaps this isn't her first time. No, he decides as he watches her push the end of the fag past her dry lips. The chapped and upraised parts look like very thin leaves of paper, and he thinks maybe one day he could write on them, do whatever he wanted with them.

Ron doesn't really know how he ended up with Parkinson. Hell, he doesn't know how he ended up here, of all places. It smells like pot and all kinds of fumes he's not really sure he's never smelled before. He may have been drugged by Trelawney with all her candles and liquid waxes and aromatic herbs without even knowing it.

Well, good. What he's smoking now ain't too bad.

Him and Pansy are exchanging the fag and it just feels good to let go for once, not care about what everybody else may think of the Boy Who Lived And Saved The Day's not so famous sidekick. Or whatever Potter might want to call him after he learns about Ron's fortunate run into Parkinson's secret muggle drug stash. She's a mystery, she is. Hiding all this stuff and claiming to whomever might want to listen that she's as pure and untainted by all things muggle… What would her dad say?

"He's a fucking arsehole," she drawls, voice thick with smoke and all the shite that's getting in his lungs as well. But it feels fucking good and he's not about to stop inhaling it because right now doesn't seem a good time to stop forgetting. Oh, no. No no no. Not yet. Not when Saint Potter's about done with him. "The lot of them, they just keep pissing their pants but they wan' a believe they're higher."

She laughs, and it sounds like a giggle, so far away but… but he's still hearing her. So cool. She leans down over him, her short locks falling around and framing her face and her nose doesn't look very ugly right about now. She looks… different. Ron takes a puff and hands her the fag, releasing the smoke when it's burning, but it's not really burning. After all, he's been through flames and they lick you so harsh you just want to feel ice-cold forever. Parkinson takes it like it's gold, Galleons and Galleons, but he suspects it cost her muggle money because wizards don't make that kind of shite. Destructive shite, yeah, just as well, but not this simple and natural. 'cause, 'cause it's grass, it's weed, isn't it? Or he doesn't know. He'll have to ask Arthur. But not.

"Let me tell you something, Weaselby, we are higher. We are fucking soaring. My father could fling his prick around every goddamn prostitute in the Death Eater club, he'd take it up the arse gladly and he still wouldn't be flying as high as me."

Ron breathes in her exhalation and he feels it sizzling in him, so cool. "I never knew you to be so wordy, PeePee," he muses, seeing her in a haze. The smoke, perhaps? He has no clue.

She ruffles her nose, pug-like again, and snatches the cig away from him when he tries to reach. "Prat." Then she smirks. "The worst is my mum's blind. Poor bitch. War made her a maniac."

War made Ginny a pile of ashes.

Ron looks down his chest and sees the ashes that Parkinson dropped on his bare skin. He sees it reddening even as they're cooling.

War made Hermione blind.

Parkinson hands him the much shorter fag. He needs the last drag like fucking air. He's choking round the O2 or whatever Hermione called it. He can't remember if it's an exponent or what. Parkinson's rising from his chest and he's choking.

War made him see clearer.

Parkinson's rising and then she's around him, and she's taking the fag from his mouth and takes the last drag as she takes him, rides him, and he's not quite sure the smoke hasn't pierced through his brain because it's in him now and he doesn't really care but it's there. It's foggy and then she's crying out, her fucking luscious breasts in his hands, but there's no sound. He thinks perhaps the smoke swallowed it whole but then, really, since when does smoke swallow? He thinks Hermione told him once that it's a poor trick in muggle magic tricks, the magician's swallowed whole by the smoke and he disappears but it's not true Ron, it's just a trick. And perhaps smoke swallows more than people. He's seen that happen with Ginny, but what if there was more to smoke than just swallowing people?

War made him…

War made him…

They're spreading round. They move, their bodies move, and with them the ashes move on the bedspread. She kisses him and he thinks of smoke again. And he's choking but he likes the feeling. Likes feeling nothing but the air getting thicker in his lungs.

One last fuck and he's numb.

_And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down  
_

* * *

_Lyrics: "Welcome To The Jungle" - Guns'n'Roses_


End file.
